


Name

by chxstark



Series: Stony Meet-Cutes [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxstark/pseuds/chxstark
Summary: "I'm a superhero! Can you guess my name?""Spider-man? Iron Man?"





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> English in not my first language so I'm sorry if there's some grammatical errors. Feel free to tell me in the comment! XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve Rogers almost spurt the water in his mouth when someone tapped his shoulder.

He just rested after his daily morning jogging, leaning against a tree and emptied down his water bottle, and an unexpected touch startled him.

Steve glared his blue eyes towards a brown-haired guy that is _so_ his type. How can someone looks that cute this early? Messy hair and big brown eyes, and then add the oversize sweatshirt. _No hugging a stranger, Rogers!_

Steve lifted his eyebrow when the brunet did not immediately say his issue.

"It is a random question. I'm a superhero! Can you guess my name?"

Steve blinked. _What?_

"Oh come on, there's so many superheroes characters! Just indulge me please," the brown eyed guy said.

Steve scratched the back of his head lightly, still processing what this man really want. "Superhero name? You?"

"YUP!" He bobbed his head excitedly, looking so energetic this early in the morning.

"Spider-man? I'm going to say Iron Man, but you don't look as gaudy as him...." Steve mumbled. Althought he's a cute guy, he still makes no sense, talking with stranger about some random thing.

"Nooo!" The brunet shaked his head, and he had a serious expression in his face. Steve frowned at the sudden mood changes. "Altought Iron Man is superb, and he had many cool toys, it's not what I mean!"

Steve lift his eyebrow, still can't understand his way of thinking. "So?"

"Your man." ' _Um_...' "My superhero name is Your Man!"

'Uh okay...' Steve noticed that the brunet reached something in his jeans pocket and handed out a small card. He took it, and saw a series of number followed with ' _Tony'._

"Call me," Tony said with a big smile in his face. The brunet winked and suddenly he runned away. 

Steve was fixed in his place with his mouth agape, still trying to process the occasion that had just happened. 

"Uh okay?" 

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/incorrectnini/status/1116402388716392449?s=20)
> 
> And I'm going to see Endgame on 24th! I'm scared and excited at the same time! QAQ


End file.
